In order to be successful in the field of agriculture, a farmer normally needs to make a relatively large number of decisions each year. Those decisions may determine how successful the farmer will be in that given year.
The decisions can be quite wide ranging. For instance, the farmer can make decisions as to what types of crops to plant in a given year, when to plant them, how much fertilizer to apply, and when to apply it, what types of pest or weed control agents are to be applied (and when), among a wide variety of other decisions. These are just examples of decisions that are made by a farmer.
Mobile computing devices are currently in wide use. Such computing devices include tablet computers, hand held computers, smart phones, and personal digital assistants, to name a few. Such mobile devices are often equipped with functionality that can be used to download and run mobile applications. They often include communication components that can be used to perform a relatively wide variety of different kinds of communication, such as communication using the cellular telephone network, using a wireless local area network (such as WiFi), as well as even using a wired connection (such as Ethernet or others). In general, such mobile devices include functionality that allows them to exchange data, or connect to, a wide area network (such as the Internet) wirelessly using radio waves or using other communication techniques. In addition, such mobile devices often include image capture components, such as cameras, and position and orientation systems that allow them to calculate their own position and orientation.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.